Transhumanity
This is part of A Time of Eclipse from the Core Book. Humanity as a concept has been replaced with transhumanity. Most people now alive left Earth as infomorphs and were subsequently resleeved into new morphs. Bodies are things that can be modified and replaced, much as someone can alter or exchange a suit of clothing. Identity is centered in the mind, which can exist as a disembodied infomorph living in virtual worlds or dwelling in a vast array of strange and exotic morphs. While there are bioconservatives who resist these many changes to identity and physicality, they are very much in the minority. To most people, transhumanity has also been expanded in scope to factor in non-human persons such as AGIs and uplifts, though the rights and status of these sapients is sometimes contested. As transhumans continue to absorb the ramifications of this new way of life, they face a new crop of problems and issues. Two of the largest and most important are the increase in inequality and the splintering and separation of transhumanity into many different clades. Inequality The technologies first developed in the decade before the Fall and refined in the decade after its end have transformed humanity. In all but the most backwards, impoverished, and repressive regions of the solar system, the vast majority of humanity is smarter, healthier, and richer than any humans have ever been. Additionally, individuals can improve their minds and their bodies in almost any fashion their imaginations can dream up. Those who can afford the right augmentations can think faster, never forget anything they have ever learned, become mathematical savants, and heal from injuries many times faster than an unmodified human. When resleeving is combined with implants, transhumans can gain even more amazing capabilities — but these benefits are far from free. During the first decade after the Fall, most of the surviving population was relatively poor. Many were grateful to have any morph at all. While the economic situation has improved, significant inequalities remain and seem unlikely to change. Hundreds of millions of people must make do with very basic Splicers, Worker Pods, Cases, or Splicers, while a few million are wealthy enough to have custom-designed morphs created for them, complete with all the augmentations they desire. These same members of the elite live in luxurious villas and mansions, and in a few cases privately owned asteroids, while most other people must make do with a few hundred cubic meters of dwelling space. However, while inequities of living space are ancient, the issue of economic inequality producing inequities of physical and mental capacities is both relatively new and considerably more problematic. In regions using the old and transitional economies, differences between the rich and the poor are expressed in terms of money. In habitats using the new economy, wealth is meaningless and status and opportunity are denoted with reputation scores. In all three economies, some people have more than others, and because of this, technology allows the better off to be better than the people around them. Skillware lets people buy knowledge and expertise, while multitasking and mental speed implants allow individuals to get more done at once. Someone fortunate enough to acquire large numbers of such augmentations is capable of significantly more than someone who lacks them, and so can do even more to increase their money or rep, thus serving to further perpetuate inequality. This problem is less serious in the reputation-based economies of the outer system, however, as it is significantly easier to build reputation through hard work and dedication. In the rigidly controlled monetary economies of the inner system and the Jovian Republic, class stratification is institutionalized and upward mobility is largely a myth. As supporters of the status quo are fond of pointing out, even the “have-nots” are smarter and healthier than any previous generation of humans and possess the same potential immortality as the wealthiest member of the elite. It is equally true, however, that in many ways the divisions between wealthy and impoverished are significantly greater than they have ever been, especially in the inner system. In the past, the members of the elite might be somewhat healthier and better fed than the have-nots, but both rich and poor still lived in relatively similar and fundamentally human bodies. Now, the very nature of humanity has been called into question. The least fortunate can be forced to inhabit bodies designed specifically for the pleasure of those wealthier than them or even denied any body and forced to live as infomorphs until they can find some way to acquire a new morph — typically by selling their services to the highest bidder. Meanwhile, the well-off can customize their bodies and their minds, enabling them to accomplish far more and to be considerably more impressive and charismatic than anyone lacking their advantages. These inequalities may seem insurmountable, but some anarchistic groups and even some entire habitats have dedicated themselves to reducing inequities by producing low cost (and occasionally highly unreliable) versions of many of the more impressive morphs and augmentations. Clades and Separation In many habitats, hyper-augmented elites rule a mass of transhumanity that is stuck using low-end morphs and minimal augmentations (or even infomorphs living in rented morphs), but this is not the only option found in the solar system. Transhumanity has splintered into a wide variety of subcultures, some of which are based upon an individual’s choice of morph. Some of this separation is due to the necessity of inhabiting difficult environments. Rusters are capable of breathing the Martian atmosphere while Europa’s deep seas call for morphs customized for aquatic conditions. Many unusual environments require those living in them to choose from a very limited range of morphs. There are dozens of specialist morphs designed for specific uses and environments. A great number of habitats are inhabited largely or exclusively by individuals using a single type of morph or a limited number of specialist morphs. In the asteroid belt and in the rings and smaller moons of Saturn, there are more than one hundred habitats that do not rotate. These zero-g habitats are best inhabited by microgravity - adapted morphs like bouncers or synthetic shells that maneuver easily with gas-thrust jets. Sometimes, though, the separation of people into clades of similar morphs is ideological in nature, such as the rise of groups like the ultimates or some of the separatist uplift communities that seek to define their own space apart from human cultures. There are many other habitats segregated into clades for other reasons, including ones only open to residents with various enhanced morphs like exalts or mentons. There are even habitats where all residents must inhabit morphs that are all clones of one another. In almost all of these habitats, residents are free to add whatever augmentations they wish to their morphs, but some habitats forbid residents from changing their morph’s external appearance, and individuals who violate this rule are forced to leave the habitat if they refuse to reverse these changes. Some habitats do away with the necessity of both life support and gravity, with all residents sleeved in synthetic shells. Others are no more than massive computers packed in a durable frame, where all of the inhabitants are infomorphs who spend their existence in the habitat’s shared simulspaces or their own personal virtual realities. When they need to interact with the physical world, these infomorphs are free to use one of the many synthmorphs that the habitat owns and that the residents share among themselves. Although considered quite eccentric to many and horrifying to bioconservatives, habitats inhabited solely by synthmorphs or infomorphs are among the least expensive to build and maintain and are a low-cost way for groups of infomorph refugees from Earth to gain independence. Because individuals who choose this way of life have likely already spent a decade as infomorphs, this option often seems both familiar and in many ways more comfortable than inhabiting a living morph. As Earth becomes more distant in transhumanity’s collective memory, its traditions and social norms hold less sway and people feel more free to create and use new bodies and new ways of life to go along with them. Category:Setting Category:Core Book